The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, Aloe ‘Doran Black’ unpatented with the pollen parent an unpatented proprietary Aloe hybrid referred to as ‘#51.’ The crossing was made in during April of 2006 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. ‘Blizzard’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in July 2007, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Blizzard’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative leaf cuttings in July 2007. ‘Blizzard’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.